


99 baloane roșii

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew trăiește într-o lume în care totul anormal este ucis. Cu ochii lui mov, el este cu siguranta considerat anormal. Pierdut fără ca cineva să-l ajute, tot ce are este un lucru ținându-l în viață; sau, mai degrabă, mai mult ca 100 lucruri.





	99 baloane roșii

Când părinții lui au văzut culoarea ochilor lui, au decis să-l omoare. Mama lui nu putea suporta să-l omoare ea însăși, și ea a refuzat să lase soțul ei murdare mâinile pe ceva ea a adus în lume. Așa că au luat calea cea mai ușoară.

L-au lăsat într-un câmp din afara orașului, a trebuit să fie un fel de animal sălbatic care ar vrea să-l mănânce.

Nu a fost un animal care l-a găsit cu toate acestea, a fost fratele său, Alfred. Alfred și-a văzut părinții căutând, și a fost trezit înainte de strigătele mamei sale. Și-a dat seama ce s-a întâmplat. El a fost cincisprezece la momentul respectiv, și el având un complex de erou a decis că el ar salva fratele său nou-născut, indiferent de ce costul pentru sine a fost. El a împachetat lucrurile de care credea că va avea nevoie și i-a mulțumit stelelor norocoase că a avut previziunea de a începe să-și salveze banii și a început să lucreze mai devreme. El a avut suficient pentru a ridica oricine părinții lui au decis să omoare.

Totul a decurs bine în primul deceniu după ce și-a salvat fratele. S-a decis să-l numească Mathew. La urma urmei, a fost cel mai normal nume el ar putea gândi, dar indiferent cât de normal a încercat să facă fratele său par a fi pe exterior... ochii lui nu și-au schimbat culoarea. Au rămas purpurii.

Nu și-a lăsat niciodată fratele afară. În ciuda acestui fapt, el a încercat să facă fratele său la fel de fericit ca el a putut. S-a asigurat că e bine prevăzut. El a fost doar fericit că el a reușit să-l salveze.

Asta a fost contestată, deși atunci când Mathew a decis să iasă. Știa că nu ar trebui. Știa că nu are voie afară. Știa că e pentru protecția lui. De asemenea, el știa că el nu a putut continua să trăiască tot închis ca el a fost. Ar înnebuni.

A așteptat până când Alfred a plecat din casă, și s-a furișat afară.

Totul a mers bine, până când capota jacheta lui a fost suflat înapoi și cineva a văzut ochii lui Violet. Atunci nimic nu va mai fi bine niciodată. O mulțime s-au adunat în jurul lui imediat, gata să-l omoare.

Era un obicei nervos al lui că se juca cu hainele când era agitat. A fost atunci când el a fost de a face acest lucru la câteva secunde după ce oamenii din jurul lui au început să șoaptă despre lapidare el, sau ceva-nimic-, pentru a scăpa de el că el a simțit ceva în buzunarul jacheta lui și a amintit ceva; ceva foarte important. Avea un pachet de baloane în buzunar. 100 de baloane. Baloane foarte speciale fratele său i-a dat în acea dimineață. Lui special inteligent de un frate care a fost, de asemenea, un maestru inventator.

"Acestea sunt unele baloane pe care le-am făcut. Ei bine, nu le-am făcut cu adevărat; Dar, am pus unele lucruri în interiorul lor, care va face să explodeze atunci când au lovit la sol, ar fi roci pop sau ceva doar ca, mult mai tare. Am făcut doar o sută dintre ei până acum. Ai putea să-i ții pentru mine o vreme? Mă întorc imediat, bine? Ține minte, nu părăsi casa, bine? Ne vedem mai târziu, Mattie!"

"Asta-i drept," Mathew gândit la el însuși ca el a amintit un singur lucru care ar putea ajuta, eventual, el să scape chiar acum... Nu i-a scos invenția lui Alfred din buzunar când a plecat din casă.

Mathew a ajuns în, a luat unul dintre baloane afară, și a aruncat-o la sol.

Un flash luminos și un sunet puternic popping a ieșit, precum și un nor de fum gri gros.

Cu ea, Mathew a fost capabil să scape din mulțimea de oameni în confuzie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Sper să vă văd pe toți în imagini de greve climatice, care se întâmplă în întreaga lume! Am fost izbitoare în fiecare vineri acum de luni de zile. Avem nevoie de cât mai mulți oameni posibil pentru a face acest lucru. Dacă vă place munca mea aici, vă rugăm să ia în considerare a lua o oră, sau mai mult, de timp pentru a merge și să se ridice în picioare pentru viitorul nostru. Acest climat de urgență va însemna că eu sunt mai susceptibile de a muri de schimbările climatice decât am să mor de bătrânețe, să nu mai vorbim oricine altcineva de pe pamant este, de asemenea, amenințat. Avem nevoie de actiune. Așa că, te rog, fă tot ce poți.  
> Noroc  
> Nord  
> #Fridays pentru #Strike viitorului pentru #Climate greve climatice #fff


End file.
